


The Return of Thalia Grace

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: From the Heart Verse [4]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hades is the Lord of the Snark, Percy is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Or, alternatively, Percy is annoyed, Hades would like his kids back, Luke is definitely not up to something, and Thalia would very much like to be corporeal again, thank you very much.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the record, the title for this is totally inspired by the Return of Donna Troy, and I'm not gonna even bother denying it. Of course, Thalia hasn't been kidnapped by Titans and isn't being used as some inter dimensional chess piece, but details, details.

This follows up on the ending of From the Heart and will cover Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters. Although, be warned, Imma kinda just burn through them to get them out of the way

Percy's fight with Ares is also totally not inspired by Dark Tide II: Ruin. Nope. Not at all. I've no idea what you speak of.

Published: 10/27/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

**Return of Thalia Grace I**

There are some things that are, sadly, unavoidable, no matter how much you change things around. There are some things that are meant to happen, because the Fates are running around in the background and they've got a set plan and everyone is going to follow that plan, as far as they're concerned.

Sure, they leave room for deviation, but not much. End game is the same. At least, in some cases.

Unfortunately, this just so happened to be one of those cases.

* * *

Years earlier, Percy Jackson had first stepped into Camp Half-Blood with a secret. A secret he was well aware of, and a secret he'd hidden for years. A secret of blood and parentage and cousins and family.

Percy Jackson was the Son of Poseidon. He was the Son of Poseidon, and no one could know it. He was the secret Son of the Sea God, hidden away, who spent his regular school days literally on another world because this one was infested with monsters that his mother did not approve of.

Unsurprising. Percy would have been surprised if she did.

Anyways, Percy had arrived, and the secret had been kept. It had been kept, because it was too dangerous to speak. Percy knew it. His closest friends knew it. Dionysus no doubt suspected it, but even he wouldn't have guessed the real truth. Not all of it.

But, no one outright said it, and, to the camp at large, it was a hidden thing.

All they knew was that Percy was a particularly strong Demigod that could move quicker than others could blink.

Percy had a few friends around the camp. Annabeth, for one, who seemed determined to pin Percy down with a knife at his throat anytime they spared. Luke for another, who was Percy's sword Instructor.

Percy liked Luke. That disarming trick Luke had taught him was so effective it had worked on Nico, of all people. Well. Once. Nico wasn't one to fall for the same trick twice, annoyingly, but hey, the fact that it had worked at all spoke for itself.

Grover was the best friend a guy could ask for, hands down. Percy had forever won the Satyr's friendship when he handed him some homemade enchiladas. Loyalty for life.

The Stolls were also amusing. They gave Percy the best prank ideas.

Clarisse was a bitch, but Percy could handle her.

There was, however, one itsy bitsy thing Percy could not, in fact, handle.

In the middle of lunch, Percy was betrayed.

By who, might you ask?

Percy twitched.

Beside him, the Stolls gasped. Chiron let out an exasperated sound. Dionysus didn't even bother looking surprised. Chiron sighed, looking utterly disappointed. Annabeth looked pissed. Clarisse looked like Percy had insulted her mother twelve different ways.

The most amusing, though, was Luke.

The Son of Hermes literally spat out his drink. Percy appreciated the dramatic effect.

Percy looked up.

There, shimmering above his head, for all to see, was a glowing trident.

Glowing trident from an asshole father who'd ignored him for years but, oh gosh, Percy was suddenly needed again so by golly it was time for Poseidon to finally acknowledge him! (Even though they had blatantly agreed years ago that doing so would be a baddd idea, but nope, not anymore)

Percy decided to poke at the trident.

"Hey, dad, can you make your sunny thing go away? I'm trying to eat here." Percy told the trident.

It shifted into the form of Percy's father. The small figure frowned at Percy, displeased at the blatant lack of respect.

"Perseus Jackson, I-" Poseidon began.

Percy gagged.

Poseidon paused.

"Please do not call me 'Perseus'. Only bad guys call me 'Perseus', usually followed by really bad assassination attempts." Percy told his father, then paused. Eyes narrowing, Percy leant back, suddenly suspicious. "You aren't planning to assassinate me, are you?"

Poseidon was startled by the accusation. Leaning back, eyes widening, the Sea God answered.

"What! No! Of course not, my son! Why would you think that?" Poseidon denied, sounding genuinely wounded by the accusation.

"You've revealed my true identity now that Zeus' Lightning Bolt has been stolen, literally painting me as the primary suspect even though I was… Elsewhere when that happened." Percy pointed out.

Poseidon opened his mouth. Once. Twice. Closed it again. The Lord of the Seas truly looked like a fish out of water.

Ah.

"You didn't even think about it, did you?" Percy guessed, jabbing a fork at the little figure of his father, more amused than anything else.

Poseidon, in response, scowled at him.

"Perseu- Percy." Poseidon amended as Percy shuddered. "Now is the time for you to finally be revealed, my child. I let you hide as many years as I could, however, in the current state of things… Secrets such as this can no longer remain." Poseidon told Percy.

"Yes. Mhm. Can I eat my lunch now?" Percy, utterly uninterested, asked.

Poseidon rolled his eyes before giving a nod of assent. Then, the shimmering image broke apart into mist, water spraying everywhere. Percy twitched.

Rude dads, showing up out of nowhere and soaking his kids food.

Percy took another bite of his food.

One second.

Two.

Three.

"WHATTTTT?!"

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

"If I know my father, and I know my father, he's going to claim you did it. Which means, to prove you didn't do it, you're going to have to retrieve it." Thalia's spiritual form said, pacing back and forth.

On the bright side, Percy did get one positive thing out of all of this: his own Cabin.

"That form of yours still freaks me out a bit, Thals." Luke commented.

Thalia waived him off.

"That Esper woman practically made me into a Nymph. Kind of ish. Maybe I was one in a past life?" Thalia tilted her head in wonder.

Percy frowned. Turning towards Grover, Percy spoke.

"Is that possible?"

The Satyr considered this.

"You know… Normally, I'd say no, but Thalia is standing right in front of us." Grover answered. Or rather, didn't answer, to be more accurate. In Grover's defense, Thalia was a pretty unusual case.

Anyways, back to business.

"The real question is, though, who actually stole the Lightning Bolt?" Percy asked. "If we find that out, then problem solved."

Percy received several incredulous looks. The boy squirmed uncomfortably under the combined gazes. "What?" he asked.

"Percy," Annabeth began in that patient, 'you're such a dumbass' tone of hers that Percy severely disliked, "who could possibly benefit from two of the Big Three fighting each other? Who could possibly have something to gain from a conflict between the two of them that would kill millions? Who has the motive, who benefits, from something like that?"

Oh. Percy felt kind of stupid for not seeing it before. Put in those terms, it made perfect sense.

"Ares!" Percy curled a hand into a fist, smashing it into his palm. "Duh. I can't believe I didn't see it before! Of course, the God of War would want them to fight." Percy felt like facepalming since he was the last one to arrive at the conclusion, but ignored the urge.

Annabeth, apparently, did not.

"Percy, NO. Really, Ares? You think Ares is behind this?" Annabeth sounded exasperated.

Percy was offended. It made sense in his head pretty well, but apparently he was in the minority with that kind of thinking. Crossing his arms, Percy huffed.

"Oh really? Then who do you think did it?"

"The answer should be obvious." Luke stood. Percy turned. Anger painted the older teen's face, splashing across his scarred visage. Anger as Luke trembled, fists clenched at his sides. Looking away, Luke spoke. "Who set the armies of Hell on Thalia in the first place? Who was forced into a vow only he obviously kept while the others broke it? Who would stop at absolutely nothing to see his brothers suffer, as he has, over the centuries because of what they've done to him?"

Oh.  _Oh._

"Ha-"

Thalia's hand covered Percy's mouth. Looking up, he met her gaze.

"Don't say it. Don't even think it. We don't want him to know we're on to him." Thalia said. Percy nodded, and Thalia let her hand drop.

Wait… Hades? They thought Hades was behind this all? Percy tilted his head. Okay, Luke's argument was pretty solid and Percy personally had no love for the Lord of the Dead. Something about that theory just didn't seem right to Percy, though.

"Maybe we should come up with a nickname?" Grover spoke.

"Sassy gay bestie." Percy said without thinking. Grover stuttered, looking at him in surprise. Percy squirmed again. "What? Have you never seen Hercules?" Percy asked.  _Or learned half the Disney movies have literal worlds floating out there because of course they do?_

"No, that's not going to work. Hm… Hela?" Annabeth said.

Percy turned to her, arching an eyebrow.

"That's even worse than mine."

"Captain Underpants." Luke suggested. At the looks he got for it, he rolled his eyes. "What? I have it on good word that the darkest punishment in all of Hell is being sewn into his underwear."

Holy tonberries, what sort of crime did you have to commit to receive that kind of twisted punishment?

"Let's just call him Sam." Thalia shrugged. "It doesn't have to be something overly complicated." she added.

"We're getting off topic!" Annabeth snapped. "How, exactly, are we going to stop him?"

* * *

Several thousand miles later found Percy, Annabeth, and Grover fighting against magic shoes that seemed intent on killing Grover. Or, more accurately, dragging him down into the darkest pits of hell. Not nice. Not nice at all. Very, very mean. And, very rude.

Not as rude as Percy's Uncle, apparently.

And, disturbingly… Luke had been right. Right in so many terrible ways. Right, because Percy could literally see the suffering souls sown into Hades' clothes. What terrible deeds had they performed to get that sort of punishment?

Beside Percy and company, Alecto snarled. Percy didn't like her. She looked like the kind of person who'd force him to do hard math problems and expect him to get them right before teaching him how to do so.

"I've brought the thieves before you, my Lord." Alecto told Hades.

Thieves? Now hold on just one secon-

A traitorous voice began to whisper to Percy. A traitorous voice that ranted about very suspicious war gods, cheeseburgers, and an amusement park from hell full of metal spiders.

The voice was wrong, though.

Ares wasn't the bad guy.

Darth Death Breath was, period.

"Thank you, Alecto. You may go." Hades nodded to the Fury. The creature smiled, which really was an unpleasant sight. Then, leathery wings sprang forth before she leapt up, departing, leaving them alone.

Hades then turned towards Percy, inclining his head towards them. Percy had known, instinctively, that Hades might look somewhat like Nico. They were blood, after all. This was Nico's father.

He hadn't expected the resemblance to be so strong, however. He also hadn't expected Hades' presence to feel so… So… Similar.

Most people were frightened by Nico's aura, but not Percy. Whenever Nico walked, the cold seemed to follow. Cold and darkness, shadows wrapping around their master. A presence that demanded that you look at it, that you acknowledge it, that you fear it.

Percy didn't feel frightened by that. If anything, it made him feel safe. It made him feel protected. It made him want to curl up, close his eyes, and sleep, knowing full well that he'd be okay if he chose to do so.

Normally.

This was not a normal situation.

Percy jabbed himself sharply as he felt his eyes start to droop against his will. Hades raised a single eyebrow, smug.

Percy's lethargy left him in an instant. Barring his teeth, Percy snarled, remembering full well who exactly he was dealing with.

Hades, Lord of the Dead, Slayer of Thalia Grace. Father of Nico and Bianca. The Lightning Thief, trying to trigger a war that would tear this entire world apart out of pettiness and jealousy. Percy detested him instinctively.

Or, at least, he wanted to.

Hades' aura was too much like Nico's, that same calming darkness, the wrapping cool embrace that Percy took comfort in. It… It was annoying as hell, to be honest.

"Perseus Jackson," Hades intoned, standing to full height. Percy couldn't resist the shudder that past through his body. Hades arched an eyebrow at this but otherwise did not comment. "It seems you and I have both been… Deceived." Hades spat the word, fire dancing in his eyes.

Percy blinked.

"Come again?"

"Of course, dearest nephew and stealer of my children," Hades replied with a smile. Percy was locked between offense and shuddering at the look Hades was sending him. It's not like he'd busted Nico out of that Casino. Nico had done it all on his own.

Well, technically, he'd had a bit of help in the form of a few unlocked memories, but details, details.

Beside him, Grover started mouthing the words 'Hades' and 'Children' over and over again in growing horror.

"It seems you and I have both been played, by the most obvious party of all. What you seek… You've carried all along." Hades jutted a finger in the direction of Percy's backpack.

Slowly, Percy let the backpack drop, before opening it.

One second. Two. Percy looked up, straight at Annabeth. Then, back to the bag. Annabeth. The bag. Annabeth. Bag. Annabeth.

Then...

"HA! I TOLD YOU SO! I told you Hades was too obvious and that Ares was behind this shit, but did any of you listen!?" Percy cried victoriously.

"That isn't proof!" Annabeth snapped before rounding on Hades. Jabbing a finger at the Elder God, Annabeth spoke, "how do we know you didn't plant that there?"

"When? That one wonderful day I'm allowed to properly leave this dreadful place, even though Jackson was literally offworld?" Hades deadpanned.

Ah. That's where Nico got his snarkiness fro-

Wait.

Wait, wait, waiiiit. Just one second. Back up a bit, pretty pretty please with a blue cherry on top.

"How do you know that?" Percy demanded, startled.

"Do you truly believe I wouldn't notice my children taken off world from their safe space by one of the last survivors of a race of ancient gods?" Hades asked incredulously.

Yep. Nico definitely got his snark from here.

Grove looked so lost. Which, of course, meant they'd have to explain everything to him in painstaking detail as soon as they got out of this place. Hm. And Luke too, now that Percy thought about it.

Then again, this information was strictly need to know, and Annabeth only knew because she'd been there when Tina had pulled Thalia's astral form from that pine tree.

"But, you didn't try and stop us!"

Hades shot Percy a look. Then, in a tone that clearly questioned how many times Percy may or may not have been dropped as a baby, Hades continued. "I did. I set Alecto on my child. He sent her back to me in literal pieces. I understand when a child needs space." Hades declared.

…

Why was Hades the best parental figure out of all their parents?!

Wait. No. Bad Percy. Hades equaled bad. Only bad would do what he did to Thalia.

"A Fury going down didn't stop you from harming Thalia!" Percy thundered, then promptly froze.

Grover gasped.

Annabeth was staring at Percy as if he'd lost his mind.

And Hades?

Hades… Sighed.

"That… Perhaps, was one of Zeus' more butchered plans." Hades admitted.

…

Percy's jaw dropped.

Wait, what?

"How…" a trembling voice whispered. Percy turned. Annabeth was shaking, grey eyes more wild than Percy had ever seen them. Looking up, she stared straight at Hades. "How dare you?" Annabeth shouted. "How dare you stand there and claim your crime was someone else's, how dare you claim you had nothing to do with that, how dare you-"

"The crime was ours," Hades interrupted coldly. "Zeus and I's. We both agreed… To have one of his children be the Child of Prophecy was far too dangerous. Still, we did not wish to slay her," Hades sounded very reluctant with that 'we' of his, "but neither could we let her continue. So, we orchestrated an opportune moment… Have you never wondered why, instead of saving his daughter, instead of striking down the beasts that had chased you, instead of Camp Half-Blood rising to your defense on the very outskirts… Zeus instead turned his daughter to wood?"

Percy didn't want to believe. He didn't want to believe a parent could be so cold, so calculating. Didn't want to believe, but had to admit… Hades' words were cool, seductive, and convincing. Percy-

"You're just trying to decieve us! Trick us with your lies, with your silver voice!" Grover interrupted.

Hades eyed the satyr coldly.

"I am not Aphrodite, nor am I that fool Loki. I've no time for word games. I speak reality. All else is irrelevant." Hades told him. Then, without giving the satyr a second glance, he turned to Percy. "I will be blunt, child. I know I cannot harm you. If I do, I shall never see my children again. If I do, I know all they shall have for me is… Scorn." Hades looked pained at the word.

Percy eyed the Lord of the Dead wearily. He wasn't being serious, was he?

Either way…

"There's nothing you can do to make up for what you've done. Nico and Bianca-" Percy began.

"Hidden within the Sea of Monsters lies the essence of the wild. Ancient and powerful, with healing power beyond all measures. Golden, hallowed light that can break even the darkest of curses." Hades interrupted. Again. Gods were rude. "That… Is my gift to you. Regardless of what Zeus thinks, I've come to realize I care little for these games: the Golden Fleece lies hidden within the Sea, and it's glow can restore Thalia Grace. That is my gift to you. Do with it what you will."

Percy gasped.

Hades… Hades really was serious. He wasn't lying. He was…

"You really do care for them, don't you?" Percy asked softly.

Hades' gaze lost it's hardness.

"As you've no idea. Now… To business. Ares stole not one, but two artifacts. My helmet, and that bolt. In return for the location of the bolt, I ask that you gain my helmet back. Now… Go."

Wait, Ares did what?

* * *

Ares, apparently, did not like when his evil plans didn't go the way he wanted them to.

"You goddamn little shit! How dare you get away! Stand still, so I can roast you!" the war god thundered.

"Nah, no thanks!"

Fighting by a beach was giving Percy an advantage. It was his only advantage, really. Ares kept flinging blasts of red destructive light, Percy kept dodging, stomping his foot and forcing water covered sand to make a maze around him, but it wasn't working.

What Percy needed was to get a good hit in. To do that, he needed Ares to be distracted. Which was easy when fighting someone your age, but much much harder when fighting a several millennia old war god born and bred for death and blood.

Screw it. Go for broke.

Ares slashed again, blasting the sand away.

"Can't hide forever, brat!"

"Not trying to!" Percy yelled back.

Ares looked up as Percy came swinging down from above. Ares lifted his sword, parrying Percy's strike. Pushing down and using the momentum of his swing, Percy somersaulted over the wargod. Landing back to back with the Olympian, Percy spun and began to jab away.

Ares twisted to face him, parrying the blows back and forth.

"To think I have to get my hands dirty with Poseidon's brat. No matter. I'll kill you and watch this world tear itself apart."

Percy was being beat back by a very bored looking Ares. Jarring blows that left Percy trembling as he blocked them, again and again. This monster was going to tear him apart.

Hell.

No.

Percy refused.

Then, Percy performed a rather unorthodox move. A rather wild move. A move he wouldn't dare try on Ares twice, but, for now, would do. It was suicidal. It was insane. It was his only shot. As Ares swung, Percy pressed against Riptide's hilt…

And the sword became a pen again.

Ares, no meeting no resistance, overswung. Surprised, the war god could not stop his momentum. Dodging under the blow, Percy pressed the pen to Ares chest, right below the armor plates, and let it loose.

Ares spun at the last second. Riptide ripped out of him almost quickly as it had ripped in, Ares leaping back, a deep gash torn from his chest up to his arm, golden ichor dripping everywhere.

Wide eyed, the god of war started at Percy in shock.

Percy, gasping for breath, stood his ground.

"Want more?"

With a vicious snarl, Ares dissipated, red energy ripping about and crystalizing the sand. And, where he had stood fell a single item, a helmet, dark as midnight and adorned with so many twisted horns that Percy wondered for a second if Hades had commissioned Edward Elric to make it for him.

Panting, Percy turned, letting riptide his the ground. Annabeth and Grover were gaping at him, in shock or awe or something else. Who knows.

Grinning, sweating, and exhausted, Percy pumped his fist.

"Victory screech!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Buy the author a coffee? (:](https://ko-fi.com/unknownunseenunheard)


	2. Return of Thalia Grace II

A/N: Whyyyy Dissidia Opera Omnia. Whyyyyyyy

I wanted a Moogle Big Bad, butttt nooooo I get Necron the Second. Grrr.

Eh. Still better than the PS4 version of the game.

I predict there will be one more chapter to this. Mind you, I predicted there'd be like 3 or 4 more chapters halfway through From the Heart, so these predictions are not always safe.

Published: 11/23/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

**Return of Thalia Grace: Part II**

Percy felt the menacing presence the second he stepped into camp. Normally, this presence would make Percy smile, bring him joy because he knew he'd be safe in it. That, unfortunately, was not the case now. The preteen froze, coming to a complete and utter stop.

After they'd gotten the Bolt, getting it to Zeus had been relatively easy. He'd actually let Percy fly in a plane which was actually not as cool as flying with Sabin, but hey, Zeus did not need to know that. They'd delivered the bolt, Percy had given a warning based on creepy Deepest Pit of Hell voices he'd heard, and they'd been on their way back to camp.

Now, however, Percy would have to face the greatest, most terrible threat. A threat he had actually seen coming and that he had dreaded.

Crap. He'd really hoped he'd have more time before it came to this. Percy wasn't ready to die! He'd just come back from the Underworld! He didn't want to go back!

Spinning around, Percy shot a pleading look at Annabeth.

"Save me," he begged.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.

"Nico?" Grover asked.

Percy whimpered.

"Nico." Annabeth nodded.

Then, proving themselves to be evil beyond all measure, the two of them gripped Percy by the shoulders and began dragging him forth to his doom.

"No! Guys! No! Seriously? I hate both of you!" Percy complained.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you did  _what_  while I was gone?"

Percy gave an awkward laugh.

"Heh heh. Yeah. Funny thing, Neeks. Who'd have guessed that Poseidon would claim me as his kid in the middle of that whole Lightning Bolt mess, right?"

Nico's glare hardened. Eeep.

"And you didn't think to call in reinforcements?!" Nico snapped.

Percy felt offended by this.

"Me, Annabeth and Grover handled it fine! Besides, it's three to a quest, always," Percy pointed out.

"YOU. ARE. TWELVE!"

"You're eleven and a half, but who's counting?"

A tick mark appeared above Nico's head. Percy eeped again. Shit. He-

Nico's arms wrapped around him.

Percy froze.

"You- stupid- idiotic- moronic- I- and you went down there- and you know what he did to Thalia- and you went anyways- and what were you thinking- I was so worried but I couldn't find you- moron!"

Percy awkwardly hugged back. Ah hell. This was worse than what he'd expected. Angry Nico, Percy could deal with, even if he really, really did not want to.

Worried out his mind and fighting back tears Nico, though?

 _Yes, Nico, tug right at my heartstrings and make me feel bad for something I absolutely had to do and didn't have a choice in,_  Percy thought, trying to keep the bitterness away. It wasn't hard. Percy was pretty sure Nico was incapable of real emotional manipulation.

Something in Nico's words tugged at Percy's memory.

Oh. Wait. Duh.

Pulling back, Percy grinned. Nico sniffed, narrowing his eyes.

"Nico, Thals!"

"What?"

"Thalia. Darth Death Breath told us where we can find- stop laughing, dammit, that's a covert name for him to keep him from listening in and you will not laugh at my brilliance!"

* * *

Percy, sadly, could not relay the information over to Thalia herself. She'd gone back into the tree while he'd been off on the other side of the country, and gods knows how long it would take her to step right back out. She'd be out for at least another week, if not longer.

However, he could relay the information over to the others. Sure, Annabeth and Grover already knew, but Luke did not. Come to think of it, maybe he should tell Bianca too. Where was she, anyways? That girl was wayyy too slippery.

Luke, however, was not, and it was quite simple to drag the head of the Hermes Cabin into Percy's own Cabin. Which, actually, might not be a good idea if Poseidon decided to snoop, but beggars can't really be choosers. So, Percy brought Luke along and relayed everything.

The sight of Luke staring, bug eyed and shocked, was not a common sight. As such, Percy enjoyed every second of it.

"He actually told you were the Fleece was? The Golden Fleece, so we could fix Thalia?" Luke repeated, dumbstruck.

Percy nodded.

"Yeah. I was a bit surprised too, but he sounded genuine. I honestly think the guy is just plain lonely." Percy admitted.

Lonely, and will g to go behind Zeus' back if it meant a chance at seeing his kids again.

Luke crossed his arms, attempting to process the information. Percy was personally reminded of the episode of Spongebob where Patrick tried thinking from the expression on Luke's face. He seriously hoped smoke wouldn't start to come out of Luke's ears. Still, if it did, there was a handy fountain nearby.

Thinking quickly melted in the face of raw destructive fury so hot that Percy actually had to take a step back.

"That… That utter monster. Z planned it? From the beginning? I mean, I knew he was twisted, but… Arg!" Luke spun and, fist clenched tightly, he swung right at the wall. Percy winced.

Luke heeved. Once. Twice. Then, blond locks falling over his face like a curtain, the older boy looked back at Percy.

"How sure are you of the information? Remember, Percy, this is the Lord of the Dead that we're talking about."

Percy considered this. He didn't have an ounce of doubt. Not one. Maybe he should have, but… The look on Hades' face had said it all.

This was no lie. This was no deception. Hades genuinely just wanted his kids back. Not that Percy would march either of them down there. For all he knew, Hades would pull a Mother Gothel on them and lock his kids away in some creepy Underworld tower while claiming it was for their protection and yadda yadda yadda.

"Entirely sure." Percy admitted.

Luke stared at him for several seconds. Then, he gave a single tense nod.

"I see. Alright. Then, that makes what I have to do all that much simpler." Luke said.

Percy frowned, confused. What did that mean?

* * *

Percy found out his answer only a few short days later.

He really, really wished he hadn't.

It's always the ones you least expect.

This… Though… This was just…

"Oh, I'm leaving alright. I just wanted to bring you here to say goodbye."

Goodbye?

Goodbye?

If this was Luke's idea of a 'goodbye', Percy didn't even want to see what his idea of a proper 'hello' was.

A black scorpion was poised over his knee, red eyes glaring at him. Percy looked up, meeting Luke's gaze.

Luke… Who'd taught him how to wield a sword properly. Luke, who'd been one of the first friends Percy had made here at Camp Half-Blood. Luke, who'd they'd let into so many secrets because of who he was and how important he was to Thalia. Luke, who Percy had trusted and cared for and looked up to.

Luke was the traitor.

Luke was the Lightning Thief.

Luke was…

"You complete and utter dumbass."

Luke blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me! Dumbass!" Percy repeated. "Do you honestly think Kronos is going to help you achieve anything? Okay, I'll admit, Big Z is a bit of an asshole," understatement of the year, "but going off and swearing your allegiance to a guy that makes Z look like a skipping Fairy is not a good idea!"

Luke arched an eyebrow to this.

"There's nothing charming about actual Fae, Percy. They eat children. Literally."

Percy was offended by this. Tinkerbell did not eat children!

"Besides, do you really think," Luke began, a tremble in his voice of barely controlled fury, "that I could ever stand here, in this camp, created by a monster that would condemn his own daughter to a half life? No. Not even a half life. Eternal sleep that we found a work around for." Luke's eyes took a fanatical light.

Percy didn't like it.

He also didn't like how a traitorous part of Percy agreed with it.

Luke's fury came from him in waves. Brutal burning waves, calm destruction. Luke's lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I'm going to butcher every last god. They deserve it. They all deserve it. Percy," Luke lifted a hand towards him, as if to help him to his feet. Percy stared at it, then at the owner. "Join me."

Join?

"Join me, Percy. Together, we can do it. Together, we can end this facade. Together, we can bring an end to the era of gods. Together-"

"Step. Away. From. Him."

Luke froze.

Percy honest to god's did not blame him.

Luke turned so slowly Percy could have sworn he heard metal creaking.

At the age of eleven and a half, Nico di Angelo should not have been so utterly terrifying. Kindly go take your complaints to the literal rupture in the ground, the ice forming at his feet, or the shadows curling at his sides.

Nico's eyes, though, were the most terrifying aspect.

His sclera were already fading, replaced by a mix of blue and black, the blue running along it like veins, as if broken shards of glass had been infused into them.

"Nico… I see." Luke's sharp eyes missed nothing, and his intuition was second only to Annabeth's. "You're a Child of the Underworld. You should join me too."

"When hell freezes over."

"Considering that's one of our future targets, that can be arranged."

Nico roared, lifting his hand… Only to be blasted by winds, smashing into his side and sending him sprawling.

"Nico!" Percy cried, moving to stand. Luke's sword appearing at his throat froze him in place.

Nico rolled, coming up in a crouch. Glaring, he looked up.

Alabaster, tall and proud, strode into the clearing.

He was in on this too?!

Luke shot the teenager a look.

"I told you to wait."

"And I felt Thanos Junior over there getting ready to turn you to dust." Alabaster snakred before promptly before shooting Nico a look. "I'd tell you to learn to control that aura better, but considering I've only just now figured out what you are, I'd say you have that much figured out, when you actually care."

Nico let out a feral growl.

"I'll tear both of you apart if I have to," the boy threatened.

"You won't have to," Luke smiled pleasantly at him, letting the sword drop from Percy's neck. Nico relaxed considerably. "The choice is Percy's." Luke continued.

Percy blinked.

"Huh?"

Luke looked at him.

"Choice is yours, Perce. Either stay here, and be a slave to the gods… Or come with me. Your choice. Not Nico's. Not Annabeth's. Not your father's. Yours."

Percy would like to say he was not tempted. He would like to say that, but that would be a lie. Maybe if Luke had been a stranger, if he had been someone he had just met, Percy's mind would have been clear. But, that wasn't what Luke was at all.

No.

Luke was someone he knew and trusted.

His hesitation must have shown because Luke smiled, victorious.

Percy didn't like that. At all. So, of course, Percy did as all teenagers did, even though he technically wasn't one yet. He rebelled.

"Bite me!" Percy snapped.

Luke's eyebrow arched. The disappointment on his face was palpable.

"Very well. I see you've made your choice. Too bad. You're too dangerous to let live. Goodbye, Percy."

Then, the one factor Percy had forgot came into play.

Bloody scorpions.

The tail swung and stabbed.

* * *

"Luke did this?" an incredulous voice asked.

Percy winced at the hurt in Annabeth's voice. Not that he could blame her. He felt the exact same way.

"You, sir, are lucky you were so close to the water." Lee Fletcher told Percy in no uncertain words as he patched up the wound. The older Demigod met Percy's eyes. "Luke must not've known the water would heal you."

Percy resisted the urge to glance right at Annabeth and scream what the pit of them were thinking. What the pair of them knew very, very clearly.

Luke knew.

Luke knew damn well that water healed Percy. There was no way Luke would make a mistake like that, at all. Luke had known who's Percy's father was for years, he wouldn't have forgotten something so crucial while plotting an potential assassination.

"All better!" Lee smiled, finished wrapping up Percy's arm. Leaning back, the teen grinned. Then, he frowned. "Waiiiit, Luke did what to you know? Luke harm-my-two-twerps and you'll answer to me Callestan did this to you?"

…

Percy liked Lee. He really did. Truly. However, at times, Percy was convinced that the Apollo Cabin and Sabin had to be related due to how absentminded all of them were. This was one of those times.

Knuckles cracked.

Percy turned.

"I'm just going to run off the assumption Luke is under some sort of creepy mind control," Nico declared before a dark smirk overtook the boy's features. "I suppose I'll just have to… beat him to his senses."

An ominous chill filled the room at Nico's words. Percy sighed in relief. Ah good. Neeks would take care of it.

Annabeth and Lee did not sigh in relief. In fact, the pair paled.

"I still have no idea why my little brother likes you so much," Lee muttered. Apparently, he had intended for none of them to hear, but he should have known better than to try that among a group of Demigods.

Nico actually flinched.

Lee froze.

Nico spun and left the room.

…

"Asshat!" Percy proceeded to assault his doctor. Perhaps not a wise decision in the long run, but whatever.

"Owe! Hey! I'm sorry, man! He's a bit cree- owe!"

Good. Everyone was distracted. No need to mention the details, or think over then. No need to consider that Luke had never actually intended to kill Percy, unless he was completely and utterly incompetent at it.

No need to mention how utterly tempted Percy had been to take that hand, and how he wasn't sure what would have happened if Nico hadn't stumbled along.

Percy would have never turned on the rest of his friends here at the Camp. That was a fact. That would never change.

But… Could he turn his back to Luke? Other than that potentially resulting in him getting stabbed, Percy wasn't sure he could.

* * *

"Wait. Let me get this straight," Bianca spoke, gritting her teeth as she clenched a hand. Uh oh. Percy sensed an angry Di Angelo. Few things in the universe were more fearsome. "Not only does Ha-"

"Darth Death Breath." Percy couldn't help but interrupted.

Bianca glared. Percy wisely shut his mouth.

"Not only does HADES," she pronounced the name loudly and slowly for good measure, no doubt to get the god's attention, "dump us here at random without so much as a go you bye, but he's also trying to bribe us with what's most likely a trap?" Bianca growled.

"I don't think it's a trap, sis. What if… What if he really does care about us?" Nico spoke, sounding hopeful. Yearning, even. It took Percy several moments to register that, and even more to remember that, despite how mature Nico acted, he was technically a kid just as much as Percy was.

Bianca turned on him, ready to start shouting before she too noticed the hopeful, yearning expression on her brother's face. Bianca melted. A rare smile splayed across her face.

"We'll see, little brother. We'll see."

* * *

Apparently, the surprises were not done.

If Percy singlehandedly preventing a war between the gods was not enough, if one of the head councillors defecting to the enemy had not been enough, it of course, had to be topped.

By what, may you ask?

Once more, Percy found his dinner interrupted. Due to his parenting reveal, Percy was now forced to sit alone at Poseidon's table. Percy did not think this was fair, but Chiron did not agree.

Alone, but, apparently, not for long.

In a swirl of water and what Percy could swear was coral, Poseidon appeared.

Several gasps escaped the campers.

"Hey pops." Percy greeted casually, munching away at his salad, not in the least perturbed by his father showing up in the middle of Camp.

Percy seemed alone in this. Even Disonyus was stuttering a bit, a fact that the Wine God quickly corrected. It wasn't everyday that one of the Big Three strode into Camp Half-Blood, afterall. Come to think of it, Poseidon was probably going to get shit for it from Zeus. The guy was way too sensitive.

"Percy, my most wonderful son, my joy, my pride, my marvelous creation and what brings a smile to my face each and every single time I hear your-"

Percy set down the fork with a thud, looked up, and narrowed his eyes. Lifting the knife, Percy pointed it at his father.

"What do you want?" Percy deadpanned.

Gasps again filled the camp at Percy's audacity in interrupting his father.

Poseidon, surprisingly, was not offended by Percy's blatant disrespect. Instead, the Sea God waived his arm and in a flurry of splashing water, a cyclops, of all things, appeared.

Percy's jaw dropped. Wait. No. Nooo. Don't you dare old man. Even Poseidon wouldn't…

Poseidon would.

"This is your little brother, his name is Tyson, take good care of him, thank you, bye!"

Poseidon vanished as quickly as he had come, leaving Percy gaping like a fish.

Tyson looked around, confused. Big, tall, with a hulking frame that would no doubt tower over most men, Tyson had no right to look so weak and meek. No right, but he was doing so anyways.

Big brother instincts kicked in, overriding Percy's initial blast of annoyance at his father for literally dumping a kid in his lap.

Percy pulled the chair next to him. Tyson, noticing it, looked up hopefully. Hopefully, and a bit apprehensive and fearful. Ah hell, it was like dealing with Leo all over again.

"Sit. I don't bite." Percy ordered, then smiled at the other for good measure.

Tyson grinned, plopping down beside him happily.

Poseidon so owed him for this one, but time.

* * *

"What do you mean, you think it's a bad idea?"

Percy, once again, felt utterly betrayed. This time, the betrayal came from two fronts. Two fronts he'd never expected to stand against him in this.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.

"Well… Percy… It's just…" Annabeth, for once, looked like she was struggling with words.

Percy crossed his arms, shooting the pair a defiant look. When neither offered an explanation, Percy huffed.

"Well?" he demanded.

More looks were exchanged.

"Well… You see, there's the whole matter of the prophecy, which is actually what probably got Thalia in the tree in the first place." Annabeth pointed out.

Percy's jaw dropped.

"Wait, wait, wait, what prophecy?"

Annabeth and Grover looked surprised before rounding on each other.

"You never told him?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"I thought you'd told him!" Grover claimed.

Percy could only twitch.

* * *

"Oh, you mean that Greek Prophecy that states you might end the world?" Jason asked, tilting his head and giving Percy a 'will you get to the point' look. "What about it?"

Percy twitched.

Did everyone know about that damned prophecy before he had?

"% #$!" Percy screeched incoherently.

Jason frowned.

"You okay, bro? It sounds like you've got a banshee stuck in your throat."

Percy screeched some more.

* * *

"Ah, I see they have finally advised yee of the prophecy."

Okay, now this was just getting offensive.

Despite Annabeth and Grover's misgivings, Percy was determined to get Thalia out of that tree. From the looks on their faces, so were they, even if they were a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. So, Percy had done the logical thing and approached a not crazy adult(aka one of the gods, who should never in any circumstances be considered adults, period).

Which was how he'd ended up on the Syldra, the literal pirate ship of the one and only Faris Scherwiz. (Nico had yet to stop fanboying about the fact that they were now pirates, so much so that he'd gotten Jason into it). How she'd managed to get it here in the first place was still a mystery to Percy, but her words were not.

"Aw, come on! You knew too?" Percy whined. They'd told Faris and Jason, but not Percy? How was that fair?

"Of course. I fail to see how it matters." Faris replied.

"Fail to see how it matters?" Percy repeated incredulously. "I could either save the world or destroy it! That's a pretty big deal!"

"We have experience in saving worlds," Faris pointed out. "And besides, who told yee that you would have to do it alone? We stand with yee. That, I promise."

With that, the pirate turned and made her way towards the steering wheel.

Next stop, the Sea of Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Buy the author a coffee? (:](https://ko-fi.com/unknownunseenunheard)


	3. Return of Thalia Grace III

A/N: So, I totally reread Sea of Monsters for a third time for this chapter

Also, totally off topic, butttt who is watching the new Young Justice? Duddddeeeee. I've been waiting for years for that haha.

I got so hyped I got back into reading D.C. Comics. I just got the One Year Later arc(yeah, yeah, I'm so behind that they rebooted the universe twice blah I know bleh :p) Bruce is a good dad. Also, poor poor abused Tim.

Update: Damian showed up, he is an utter little shit, and I reiterate, poor Tim. Also, Circe showed up and stole Wonder Woman's powers before putting Wonder Woman's love interest in bondage. Mental with a capital M.

Published: 1/12/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

**Return of Thalia Grace III**

The Sea of Monsters definitely lived up to its name.

So did Faris.

"Aye, matey. Back on my own homeworld, I was the Pirate King. Well. Eventually, after saving the world and what have yee."

Pirate King Faris was not just a title, it seemed. Percy was personally confused as to why she was called King instead of Queen, but regardless, Faris was…

Scary.

"She… She just tore through an ancient sea monster that has been terrorizing the entrance to the Sea of Monsters for generations." Grover spoke, sounding shocked.

Percy could not blame him.

Faris was running about, dagger in hand, moving swiftly as she cut again and again. The massive devouring maw that was Charybdis was struggling to consume its foe. Said foe being a tiny dagger wielding pirate unafraid to get her hands dirty.

And, indeed, Faris was darting back and forth, two quick for the Sea Monster to take her, dagger ripping into it with far more force than what should be physically possible.

"Pretty lady-man-lady is strong." Tyson said dreamily.

Percy spluttered. Noooo, no, no. He was not going to deal with a brother entering puberty on this trip and gaining his first(possibly?) crush. Nope. Wasn't that a parents job? A parent with really shitty sock puppets that made Percy shudder whenever he put socks on in general every morning?

Percy had great relish burning those abominations when his mother wasn't looking. They deserved a fiery, fiery death, a death which Percy was all too willing to deliver.

Wait. Tyson's dad was Poseidon. Gods only knew who the mother was.

Which meant…

Percy twitched.

Ah hell. Hm. There was no way he was sacrificing his new baby bro to his mother, that's for sure. Still. Despite the gravity of the situation, Percy could not help but turn and shoot the Sea a deadpanned look.

Then, Poseidon, just to be an asshole, apparently, made several gallons of water rise up, form a giant hand, and waved at him. Percy twitched. Dad was such a bitch.

Regardless, with Faris leading the charge, they did manage to make it into the Sea of Monsters with their vessel surprisingly intact. True, they didn't get to do much, but meh. They'd made it.

Then, Faris landed back on the deck and crumbled like a stack of cards and all hell broke loose.

Hours later, Annabeth sighed, taking a step back and wiping sweat from her brow. They had Faris under bed rest while Percy was running around keeping the ship working properly and occasionally shouting out orders to pull this rope or to do that thing.

"Our fearless leader is down for the count." Annabeth declared.

Apparently, monster bodily fluids could be quiet detrimental to one's health. Especially a monster like Charybdis, that devoured and devoured and never once seemed to pause. Gods knows what sorts of diseases where in there, and Faris had gotten a good bath full of the stuff.

"Her fever is finally going down." Grover added, which, all and all, was good news.

Nico's hand hovered above Faris' head.

"She'll make it. I think. Hard to tell with her, to be honest. Where'd she go anyways if she dies?" Nico asked with a head tilt. The others blanched at that. Nico waved his arms rapidly at them. "No, no, not like that! It's just… She's a literal alien. I don't think our afterlife would apply to her." Nico pointed out.

The others considered this before a voice interrupted them.

"Guys!" Jason burst into the room. "Land ho!"

* * *

The land, as it turned out, was apparently a small island that houses a spa, of all things.

A spa and a crazy sorceress that was intent on turning most of their crew into guinea pigs. Circe seemed to have an odd fondness for Satyrs, so Grover was safe, and Tyson had actually stayed behind which was an utter relief as far as Percy was concerned.

("I stay with pretty man-woman-lady." Tyson said, gazing down at Faris with hearts in his eyes.

Which, of course, led to Annabeth confronting Percy, demanding he give his little brother The Talk as soon as possible, which really wasn't fair since Percy was thirteen and what kind of thirteen year old has to give their brother The Talk?)

Percy, Jason, and Nico though? Oh no, Circe had all three of them wrapped around her little fingers like the evil, evil lady that she was. Well. Mostly wrapped. Percy was pretty wrapped, much to his chagrin. So was Nico. Jason, surprisingly, was not.

"Men are pigs! I used to turn them into real pigs before deciding this was so much better! And, as a bonus, so many classrooms get a new pet!" Circe beamed at her own genius.

Percy shuddered his new furry cheeks. What a twisted woman… So evil and vile and-

"You do realize I didn't actually drink the potion yet, right?"

Percy turned.

Jason alone hadn't drunk the potion. Beside Percy, Nico had also given in to Circe's twisted charms, but Jason had taken one sniff of the drink and blanched, apparently not having liked the smell.

Percy hadn't either, but Circe's promptings had been too much.

Circe blinked at the boy.

"Oh, my dear. You should have taken the potion."

Jason responded to this with a blast of wind.

* * *

Jason dashed out of the way of Circe's spell work. The Sorceress stood still, blasting arcs of shimmering red at him that, frankly, Jason was not going to go anywhere near. Anywhere it touched down was eaten away, disintegrated before his very eyes.

"Is the sword in your hands not heavy? Do you not want to simply lay down, relax, and let go, for just a moment?" Circe's sweet voice drawled out, honey like and sweet.

And damned if Jason didn't want to do exactly what she was saying. His eyes even started dropping a little, to his annoyance. Great. Just great. Could this get any worse?

"Circe? I wanted to check on- what is going on here!"

Okay, Jason had jinxed himself there as Circe spun, letting loose a blast towards a rather dressed up Annabeth. So dressed up, in fact, that if he hadn't been in a life or death situation, Jason might have gaped a little at her(and been smacked for it by Percy later because Percy was that annoying).

Annabeth looked utterly gorgeous. For a moment, Jason actually confused her with Aphrodite herself, which was something he definitely would not repeat in the presence of the goddess. He liked his existence, thank you very much.

Circe spun and let out a blast towards Annabeth. Considering she'd been ranting about recruiting Annabeth earlier and how they'd keep Grover as their pet, this wasn't a very effective join the darkside sales pitch, but Circe didn't seem to have gotten that particular memo.

Annabeth tossed herself to the ground, already in a roll. Her movement was hampered, however, by the dress they'd stuffed her in. A glint of light flashed and Annabeth's dagger ripped through the side of said dress before she leapt up, aiming for the Sorceress.

Circe lifted an arm to oppose her, a red barrier appearing before her. Annabeth's knife stabbed right into it, much to the Sorceress' surprise. Annabeth herself hissed, pushing forward as Circe struggled to maintain her defense.

Which, really, left her helpless to Jason sneaking up behind her and wacking her in the head with the butt of his hilt. Circe collapses to the ground while Annabeth nearly overshot.

The two teenagers looked at each other before looking down at the fallen witch.

Annabeth fidgeted a bit.

"Okay. I know we've killed monsters and people like her before, but… It's different when they're unconscious." Annabeth admitted.

Jason considered this.

"We should at least gag her." he said, remembering that melodic voice. Sparks shot out of Circe's fingertips, searching the floor a bit. The two stared. "And tie her up."

Well, that had turned out rather well. Sure, Percy and Nico were currently little furry rodents, but they'd taken out Circe so all they would have to do is go back to the ship and get the hell out of dodge.

What could go wrong?

Jason really, really needed to learn not to ask those kinds of questions.

"Mistress? Mistress, are you alright?" a voice called before one of the guards walked right in, and wow. Annabeth looked great, but this other girl… Clad in battle armor, a speak at her side, bronze tanned skin, her hair tied into a ponytail draped over her shoulders, she was… Hot. Really, really hot and Jason should really get his mind back and in the game and he totally blamed Circe for his lapse in judgement.

The three stared at each other for several seconds. Then, of course, the girl had to call the alarm. Ah, lovely, lovely.

* * *

Reyna wasn't even sure when she and her sister had arrived at Circe's island. Like many mythical places, time worked strange here. It might have been a day. It might have been a decade. Hell, Blackbeard and his crew arrived after Reyna has so she was convinced there was some sort of time warp somewhere out there affecting these seas.

Reyna didn't have any much affinity for magic. It just wasn't her. It wasn't her sister much either, but a home was a home.

A home that was currently under attack by its latest visitors.

The blond boy locked blades with her. Behind him, the girl, Annabeth, was weaving in between spells rather well, deflecting a few off the surface of her dagger which honestly should not have been as surprising as it was.

The boy glared at her.

"Look. We just want to take our friends and go. Don't make this too difficult."

Reyna arched an eyebrow as she disengaged, taking a step back.

"You are surrounded on all sides. You have no chance of victory. No chance of escape. Just what do you hope to barter with?"

In response, the boy turned, duh a strange looking vial from his pocket, and flung it straight at the guinea pig cage. The small container shattered in a mass array of sparks and glitter. Within seconds, Reyna realized what the boy had done, and her jaw dropped in horror.

Two boys scrambled away from the mess of pirates, free for the first time in centuries from Circe's grip. Pirates so cruel and vile that Circe had kept them imprisoned here rather than send them off, as they were far too dangerous to let out of her sights.

And, this boy had just released them all with a well placed potion.

"Guys, move!"

As pandemonium rang about, pirates running to and forth, attacking Reyna's rather small amount of guards(Circe trained witches, not soldiers. Only a few here even knew how to wield a sword, and the others weren't having much luck with their magic), Jason Grace and his cohorts fled, leaving chaos behind in their wake.

Reyna growled.

She would never forgive, and she would never forget. She'd make sure Jason Grace paid with his life.

* * *

"Are these really necessary?" Annabeth grumbled.

"Aye." Faris assured, tightening the ribbon into Annabeth's hair. At least, as a girl, it looked normal on her. Percy and Jason were still grumbling about theirs while Nico apparently gave no fucks and proudly wore his own like a checker. "I was a fool fer not thinking of this earlier." Faris tsked. "It would have avoided that mess with Circe."

Grover poked at his own ribbon adorned on his arm.

"These will really keep us from being enchanted?" He asked, skepticism evident.

"Aye." Faris nodded. "They're woven with powerful protection magics. They won't stop yee from getting harmed, but they will prevent enchantments from taking a hold of yee."

Unfortunately, even the ribbons weren't a full scale failsafe, which is exactly how Percy ended up holding a sobbing Annabeth in an underwater bubble after she'd attempted desperately to reach the sirens.

Percy wasn't sure why, considering the Siren's singing hadn't even affected him, but he assumed it had something to do with being the son of the Sea God, because, let's face it, most things in his life could be traced back to that one fact.

"I- I- I was so stupid! I wanted to hear- I wanted to see, so I- I-" annabeth was muttering into his shoulder.

Percy felt a bit of dread creep into his stomach. Pulling back slightly, he locked into Annabeth's red, puffy eyes. It was weird seeming someone like Annabeth like this, someone who was normally so strong and composed but instead currently looking so utterly broken.

"Annabeth… What did you do?"

Annabeth let out a choked laugh before her hand rose to the ribbon in her hair, drawing it out and presenting it to Percy.

He could instantly see what was wrong. The ribbons prevented them from being enchanted, but the magic that fueled them was delicate. Very delicate. Delicate enough that several stabs with the tip of the knife across its surface was enough to destabilize the magic within it to the point of disuse,

"You broke it."

Annabeth nodded, not bothering to deny it.

"I wanted- no, I _needed_ , to hear them. I needed to see. I needed to learn."

"But… Why?" Percy asked, because he genuinely couldn't wrap his mind around someone as smart as Annabeth willing exposing herself to mind altering magics and risking their entire mission. It didn't make any sense at all.

Annabeth looked away.

"The sirens. They dig into your mind, they find the deepest parts of you, your strongest desires, and they use them to ensnare you." Annabeth explained. "That's how they get you. They make you think that's what your swimming to. They make the whole world melt away until it's all you can think about."

Percy had been shocked before, but now he was starting to feel angry. From what Annabeth was describing, there was no way she'd just assume she could listen in and not be enchanted. She knew and she'd done it anyways and she'd put herself at risk and Percy honestly wasn't sure what part of it all pissed him off the most.

Before he could voice any of this, however, Annabeth continued.

"I… Kinda hoped damaging the ribbon would just make it less effective." Annabeth admitted, holding said object in her palm. "I didn't think it would lose all it's power."

"You didn't ask." Percy knew he sounded petty, but he just couldn't help it.

Annabeth flinched and started to pull back. Ah hell. Percy shouldn't have opened his big mouth. Percy pulled her right back, a startled gasp escaping her lips.

"Hey, its okay. I've got you. I'm here, and I'm not letting go, even if I am a bit mad at you." Percy told her.

Annabeth choked a bit again.

"I'm not letting go. I'm here. I'll always be here."

And, he meant it.

Luckily, when they got back, not many questions were asked. Annabeth's tear stricken face along with Percy's pointed glare seemed enough deterrent for that.

* * *

Faris had Polyphemus pinned face down, arm held and twisted back as she crouched over him.

"I won't kill yee- children present- but we are taking that Fleece." Faris informed the Cyclops.

"Mean human lady is strong! Mean human lady is stronger than Polyphemus, but not stronger than Polyphemus' father!" The cyclops cried out. Faris froze. Surely Poseidon wouldn't- "DADDY! DADDY, HELP!"

Water rose from around the island, twisting itself into a funnel that went straight at her. Faris made sure to get in a good stomp, breaking the cyclop's arm before leaping up. Faris twisted in mid air as the water reached for her, snapping and trying to bisect her.

Honestly. If all it took for Poseidon to act was one of his kids crying out for help, then she really, really needed to talk to him about his parenting methods concerning Tyson. And Percy, but mostly Tyson.

Faris landed back on ground, raising a hand and letting loose an ice spell, freezing the water in place with pure frost.

"Why does he have killer sheep?"

"Sheepies are good and kind. Sheepies! This way, Sheepies!"

"At least we have Tyson."

Ah. Well. It did sound like the kids had that aspect handled pretty well so far.

"Ha!" Polyphemus rose, victorious. "Nobody thought they could defeat Polyphemus, but Polyphemus cannot be felled! Not with daddy at my side!"

"I've no interest in felling yee." Faris denied. "I-"

"Wha- DADDY, NOBODY LIVES! Nobody is not dead! DAAADDDDYYY!"

The ice shattered as the water lurched for her again. Ah hell. After hearing that, Faris was half convinced Poseidon was only doing this to spare his ears from the incoherent screeching. Still. Faris was giving the god an earful the next time she saw him for this one.

She concluded that she was right when the water stopped slashing at her the second Polyphemus became distracted. Deciding it best to retreat, Faris backed off. Normally, she'd at least try a sleep spell, but, honestly, Cyclopes were pretty magic resistant, period, and Polethemus had been around for a while so she wouldn't be surprised if he could shrug it off. No. It was best to just take the kids and go.

They'd already secured their primary objective, after all.

* * *

The Princess Andromeda was waiting for them the second they left the Sea of Monsters. Within seconds, they were besieged, Luke had somehow managed to appear on their deck and was currently engaged in a back and forth duel with Faris, and, most frightening of all, he was actually giving her a run for her money.

Luke power as a Demigod wasn't as blatant as most. He was a child of Hermès. He couldn't control plants or the weather or fling fire at his enemies. He could, however, vanish back and forth short distances, making him damn near impossible to catch. What he lacked in raw power, he made up for with tools and tricks.

Faris moves her head rapidly to the side as an arrow went barreling past her. Strapped on Luke's arm was some sort of wrist launcher, and it apparently was not just for show.

"We're taking the Fleece. We need it more. We will, of course, return it when we're finished." Luke told her.

Faris narrowed her eyes.

"Yee won't be taking anyth-"

"LUKE, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE!"

Apparently, teleportation abilities did not function when you're being tackled by an angry close to tears son of Poseidon, because Luke had no defense. The young man went down as the younger boy started to smack him.

"You. Are. The. Worst. ANd. You. How. Could. You. I- I'M SO MAD, DAMNIT LUKE!"

Luke snarled, hand reaching up to grip Percy by the throat before twisting them around. Percy's back smashed into the wood as Luke loomed above him.

"You don't know anything, Jackson! You don't understand a damn thing! You're just a pathetic whimpering little child-"

Faris didn't hear the rest. She was to busy being besieged by monsters left and right, and prayed that whatever Luke had become, he still cared enough about his former friends not to kill them.

* * *

The hand around his throat tightened. Percy wasn't sure what hurt more. The pressure those fingers where inserting on him, the knee that was dug into his sternum, or the fact that it was Luke doing it. The older demigod's expression looked downright feral, wild and angry.

"You don't know anything, Jackson!" Luke spat, "You don't understand a damn thing! You're just a pathetic whimpering little child who doesn't see the world for what it truly is! The gods don't care about us! To us, we are a means to an end, an endless supply of child soldiers that die again and again!" Luke was ranting now.

Percy could see Luke's point. Honestly. He could.

The point was made practically null when compared to the fact that Luke's big idea to defeat the gods was to side with the Titans, because yes, that was a brilliant idea, let's trade an oppressive regime for an even more oppressive regime and make everything 1984, thank you.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!"

A dracanne came flying at them, smashing into Luke and knocking him right off. Luke tossed her off with a snare, rising to his feet as Tyson came right at him. Luke slid a leg back, lifting Backbiter up, ready to attack. Ready to kill.

"I never liked Cyclopes." Luke said in mock peasantry. "I'm going to enjoy butchering you."

NO.

No matter how much Percy didn't want to fight Luke, he wasn't about to stand still while Luke murdered his brother.

Percy rose only to have a hand land on his shoulder. Turning, he looked into Jason's eyes.

"Let's give them a storm."

Storm? Oh! Wait! Duh. A storm. Yeah. Percy could manage that.

* * *

One second, Luke had been about ready to cut into the cyclops' stomach and rip out its entails all over the ship. The next, a gust of wind shamshed right into him and sent him overboard.

He was not the only one.

With a sharp twist, Luke managed to reioritent himself to the Andromeda, but only barely. True, he was getting better at that, but teleportation always took more effort when doing it in midair.

The second he landed, he took stock of the situation. Lip drawing back in annoyance, Luke realized exactly what this was.

A team up.

The Sky and The Sea, working in tandem. At the rate Percy and Jason were going, there was no way they'd be able to keep it up long, but they wouldn't have to, would they?

Water, wind, lighting, a mini hurricane of all things blasting about in all directions and keeping the enemy ship shielded. Then, of all things, a whirlpool appeared before the Andromeda, sucking it in. Nowhere near large enough to actually sink the vessel, but enough to-

And yes, there it was. The enemy ship turned, impossibly fast as it zoomed away, water tearing in its wake.

"That turned out brilliant, I believe." A familiar voice spoke.

Luke turned, sword arching out. He held the tip of the blade at her throat, eyes narrowing as he took a step.

Bianca Di Angelo didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead, she looked down at Backbiter, almost in fascination really before her eyes rose up again, locking on his.

"Luke… You moron. I'm not here to fight, although after that trick you just pulled, I should." the younger girl informed him.

Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Then what, exactly, do you want?"

She smiled at him and Luke could not help but gulp. He… Did not have a good feeling about this. Not a good feeling at all.

* * *

Faris had departed the second she'd dropped them back at New York. Now, all that was left was to take the fleece to Thalia's tree, but…

"This is exactly what Kronos would want us to do." Annabeth reminded Percy, playing Devil's Advocate.

"Then the Titan Lord is a moron." Nico told her plainly her. "No matter what he thinks, Thalia would never serve him."

Annabeth bristled.

"It's not about any of us serving him, and you know it!" She snapped. "They don't call him the Crooked Lord because Zeus broke his nose one too many time! He's old, he's ancient, he's manipulative, and he's patient. He won't make us do anything, just trick us until he gets the result he wants."

Annabeth… Had a point, really.

Truly, she did.

But… Thalia. Thalia, stuck in that tree. Thalia, able to awake only briefly and not even entirely. Thalia, imprisoned. Thalia, suffering again and again. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe it would blow up in their face. Maybe Kronos would use it against them.

But, it was Thalia, plain and simple.

There was no other way this would turn out.

* * *

Hours later, when at last it was done and Thalia's form, solid and real, slipped out of the tree and onto the hill, hugs and tears were exchanged. Which was exactly how Chiron found them, really, becasue teenagers have absolutely no sense of subtly.

Despite the gravity of the situation, it didn't take Chrion long to realize that while relieved and happy, no one looked truly surprised by the turn of events. After realizing that, he only had one thing to say, really, having long ago resigned himself to the insanity of dealing with young heroes.

"Explain."

That… Was a ridiculously long story, so they proceeded to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Buy the author a coffee? (:](https://ko-fi.com/unknownunseenunheard)


End file.
